Pokemon Mark's Journey
by IlikePokemon123
Summary: Plunge into an exciting adventure as you join Mark on his quest to defeat the Hoenn League Challenge. As Mark goes on his quest, he somehow falls in love with a thief, when he learns the truth, he must make a huge sacrifice. Mark learns that legends are unfolding in his life, and must learn to embrace what must soon take place. In the end one must make a stand, but at what price?
1. A Friendship Lights up!

**This is my first story! Really excited about it. And any constructive criticism is great, I always appreciate suggestions to make this story awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor am I affiliated with it. Pokemon is registered trademark of Nintendo (1995-Present). Oh and if you honestly think I own Pokemon. Please throw yourself off a cliff. **

**Without further ado. Let's begin, shall we?**

Chapter 1

A Friendship Lights up!

"Fearow!" A Fearow cawed as it flew over the well known 'Kanto' Region in the early morning. A boy was making his way to Vermilion City. Who was this boy you ask? It was none other than Mark, a new Pokemon trainer who happens to be starting his journey in a few days.

"I can't wait!" Mark exclaimed as he continued down the path to Vermilion City. He happened to come across a puddle, he looked at it and saw his reflection. He was wearing his signature outfit: A Black shirt with a neat pair of jeans, along with his Emerald-green backpack. He looked at his black hair, and it looked horrible!

"Yikes," Mark said. Forgetting that he decided to comb his hair later when he woke up. Remembering he had packed a comb last night, he quickly rummaged through his backpack and retrieved the comb. He put the comb to the top of his head and combed his hair. Now it was spiky and and smoother. "That's better," he said, putting the comb away.

He continued down the path, not watching where he stepped he accidentally tripped over something. He got up, brushed himself off and turned around, noticing a weak Ekans on the ground. "Oh my. I'm sorry I tripped over you," Mark said. It didn't take notice of him, it just laid there, motionless. "Oh my goodness! Don't worry, I'll take you to the Pokemon Center right away!" Mark exclaimed. He walked over to the Ekans and picked it up. He ran for Vermilion City. The Ekans opened its eyes and looked at Mark, then closed its eyes again due to fatigue.

Mark finally made it and dashed for the Pokemon Center. He didn't stop his legs as he went in, the result having crashed into somebody. He stumbled back but kept his balance. The other person was not so lucky and fell down. The person got up, turned around and glared at Mark. Mark's eyes widened as he saw a beautiful girl wearing a blue shirt with a white jacket on, along with a hat that resembled a Premier Ball, and a pair of red shorts. Mark couldn't stop staring at the amazing ocean of brunette hair resting on her head. Then, he quickly snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry I crashed into you. I'm in a hurry," Mark said quickly.

"It's okay," The Girl said, her gaze softening. She noticed the Ekans Mark was holding. "My goodness! What happened to that poor creature?" she asked.

"I tripped over it while I was walking and now it's weak," Mark explained. Out of the blue, the girl slapped him.

"Be more responsible next time!" she scolded harshly, and with that she left the Center. Mark rubbed his face and walked over to the Nurse's desk. "Hello. I'm Nurse Joy. How may I help you today?" The Nurse asked.

"I need you to treat this Ekans right away. I accidentally tripped over it while I was walking. It's not my Pokemon though," Mark explained.

Joy looked at the Ekans. "Oh my goodness. You may have tripped over it, but something else must have happened to it before. It's in critical condition," Joy said. She called her assistant Chansey and it quickly came over with a stretcher. Mark placed the near-to-death Ekans on the stretcher. Nurse Joy and Chansey took it to the 'Immediate Attention Room'. Mark looked at the Ekans. _Please get better_, He thought. He walked over to a chair near the entrance of the Center.

About two hours passed when Nurse Joy walked over to Mark. The Ekans was in her hands, resting. She placed it on Mark's lap. "It should be fine. And, I honestly suggest you take it. It was crying for you the whole operation," Joy said. She walked away. Mark looked at the Ekans and thought for a minute or two. _Maybe I should keep him, _He thought.

He rested in the Pokemon Center for the night. He was laying in his bed, Ekans was coiled and resting on his chest. Mark stayed up though, thinking about his decision. He finally decided that in the morning, he should let Ekans decide. Now that Mark was at peace in his mind, sleep finally caught up to him.

Mark woke up the next morning and yawned. He climbed out of bed and got ready for the day ahead of him. He felt something at his ankles, a slithering movement is what it felt like. He looked down and saw Ekans with a smile on its face. Mark picked it up and went outside the center. He placed Ekans on the ground. "I was wondering," Mark began. "And I wanted to know If you'd like to join me on my quest." Ekans looked at him with wide eyes. It nodded with pure delight. "Awesome!" Mark said. He took off his backpack and started searching through it. He eventually took out a Pokeball. He zipped up his backpack and put it back on.

"Okay. Go Pokeball," Mark said, throwing his Pokeball. It hurled at Ekans, but then Ekans lashed his tail at it and it flew back at Mark, who caught it.

"I thought you wanted to join me on my journey," Mark said, puzzled.

Ekans nodded.

"Then get in the Pokeball,'' Mark said.

Ekans shook his head.

"Oh I get it now. You don't want to be in that uncomfortable Pokeball?" Mark asked after a moment of thinking.

Ekans nodded.

Mark thought for a second. "You can wrap around my neck."

Ekans nodded at the suggestion. He slithered up Mark's body and wrapped his body around Mark's neck. Mark was puzzled for a moment. Ekans usually felt scaly, but this Ekans' skin felt smooth. He didn't question it. He went back to the Pokemon Center and sat down in front of a PC Box near the Nurse's desk. He called his house in Cerulean City. It rang until finally he saw his mother appear on the screen.

"Hello Mark. Shouldn't you be on the Cruise Ship?" she asked.

"Yes. But I wanted to say goodbye before I left," Mark replied.

"Mark. I am so proud of you. You remind me of your father when he started his journey," she said. Then, she noticed Ekans. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Oh. I made a new friend on my way here," Mark explained.

His mother nodded. "I'm glad to know he will be your first Pokemon. He seems really friendly," she said, noticing a smile on Ekans' face.

Suddenly, a man walked into the Center. Mark turned around and came to realize it was a Sailor.

"For those who have tickets for the St. Anne. The ship will be leaving in five minutes," the Sailor said. he turned around and left.

Mark looked back at the screen. "I have to go now. Goodbye Mom."

"Goodbye sweetie. I love you," she replied back.

"I love you two," Mark said, hanging up. He got from his seat and went outside. Then, he dashed for Vermilion Dock. _It's almost time, _He thought as he sprinted.


	2. The Path to the Hoenn League

Chapter 2

The Path to the Hoenn League!

Mark and Ekans ran for Vermilion Dock. They were stopped by a Sailor standing near the entrance of the dock. "Ticket please," he asked. Mark flashed his ticket, the Sailor stepped out of the way. Mark continued to walk on the Dock. They found themselves at the entrance to the St. Anne. He entered the door, which led into a hallway. Mark walked through it and made it to the lobby. _I'll need to get my key first, _He decided. He walked over to the reception desk.

"May I help you?" a woman asked, sitting behind the desk. Mark saw she was wearing a green and gold uniform. _She must be the receptionist, _Mark thought.

"I just got here and I need the key to my room," Mark said. The Receptionist nodded.

"What's the number one your ticket?" she asked.

Mark got out his ticket and looked at it. At the bottom of it there were four numbers. Mark read the numbers 4,8,2,2 aloud. The receptionist nodded. She opened a book and checked the number. She gave him the key to his room. "You'll be staying in Room 28."

"Thanks," Mark said. The Receptionist looked at a stack of papers on her desk. She grabbed one and handed it to Mark.

"There's a Pokemon Party being held right now if you're interested," she said. Mark looked at the paper, the Party started at 3:00 PM and ended at 5:00 PM. He looked at a clock on the wall behind the desk. It was 3:45.

"Where is it being held?' Mark asked.

"On the Sky Deck," The Receptionist replied. She pointed to a spiral staircase. "Through there."

"Thanks,' Mark said. He walked over to the stair case.

The Receptionist watched him leave. "He was nice. I'm not sure what's going on with the Ekans though," she said to herself. She looked at a microphone on her desk. It was the intercom, she grabbed it. She pressed and held down a button on it. "Attention. We are no longer docked and are now starting our voyage to the Hoenn Region. Thanks you for choosing the St. Anne," she said into the intercom.

Mark was already walking up the staircase as he heard the intercom. _No turning back. Not that I would, _He thought excitedly. He went up to the Sky Deck and saw an ocean of people mingling with each other and each other's Pokemon. He walked over to a table that had snacks for Pokemon. He grabbed one and gave it to Ekans, who ate it and smile with delight at the taste. Mark walked over to a different table that had tons of food on it. He grabbed a tiny sandwich and began eating it.

"That was good," he said to himself as he finished it. Suddenly, a person bumped into him from the left. Mark turned to see the Girl from the Pokemon Center. She was wearing what she wore when Mark last saw her, but this time she was also sporting a red backpack that sparkled, reminding Mark of a ruby. She looked at him puzzled eyes, then her gaze softened.

''Oh it's you," The Girl said.

"How is it we can never meet without bumping into each other," Mark joked.

The Girl blushed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm starting my journey in Hoenn," Mark replied.

"Really? So am I!" The Girl said.

"Cool," Mark said. "Hey. You think you can tell me your name?"

The Girl nodded. "Lily."

Mark looked at her. He thought she was so pretty_. Whoa. Back up. You met her yesterday and this is the second time you met. So back up the train a little, _Mark's conscience told him. "That's a nice name," Mark replied awkwardly.

"I'll see you later," Lily said. She walked away.

Mark watched her leave and then went on the go enjoy the rest of the Party. He saw a huge crowd surrounding an area. He walked over and made his way through the crowd. He saw two people standing in the middle of the crowd. One of them was a boy wearing a bright green t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. The other person was a man wearing a plain blue shirt with black jeans. "Who here wants to have a battle?" The Boy asked. _He must be a Pokemon Trainer. Cool, I'm up for one. It will be me and Ekans' first time, _Mark thought. He approached the bold trainer._  
_

"I challenge you to a battle," Mark said. The trainer looked at him and nodded. The Man standing near the trainer walked over to Mark.

"What's you name kid?" he asked.

_Must be the referee, _Mark thought. "Mark," he answered.

The referee nodded and stood in between the two Pokemon Trainers. "The battle will between Mark, the Challenger, and Isaac, the Defender. Each trainer will use one Pokemon. Begin!" The Ref. said.

"Croconaw! I choose you!" Isaac shouted as he threw his Pokeball, revealing a blue and cream colored Pokemon. It looked like a bipedal Crocodile.

"Let's go Ekans!" Mark said. Ekans slithered down his body and approached his opponent on the battlefield.

"Croconaw use Bubblebeam!" Isaac ordered quickly. The Croconaw opened its mouth, unveiling a swarm of bubbles that headed for Ekans. They popped all over his body, dealing much damage. The crowd stared at Mark, wondering what his first move would be.

"Stay strong and use Poison Sting!" Mark said. Ekans slithered forward and opened his mouth very wide, and shot poisonous needles at Croconaw. They stabbed into the Crocodile like Pokemon's skin and badly poisoned him.

"Use Bite," Isaac said. Croconaw went jumped into the air and landed behind Ekans. It leaped at the snake like Pokemon and sank its teeth into Ekans' skin. Ekans let out a loud hiss in pain. Then, Croconaw all of a sudden stumbled back and looked a little tired.

_It's the effects of the Poison Sting, _Mark thought to himself. "Use Bind," he commanded. Ekans looked at him and nodded. He wrapped his slender body around Croconaw. He tightened his grip around the Water type Pokemon, it roared in pain.

"Use Bite!" Isaac ordered, worry in his voice. Croconaw couldn't move from the pain of the bind. Isaac sighed. "Return," he said, grabbing his Pokeball. It shot a red beam and sucked Croconaw inside. Ekans was now coiled on the floor, he retreated to Mark's neck.

The Referee walked over to Mark. "And the winner is Mark," he announced. The crowd cheered for the victorious Pokemon trainer. Mark smiled at the attention he was receiving.

"You're pretty good," Isaac praised.

"Thanks," Mark said with delight. _I sure am glad to have Ekans, _he thought. He began to walk out of the crowd. The crowd looked at him with confused eyes.

"Aren't you gonna battle some more?" somebody asked.

Mark turned around. "No thank you. That battle was fun, but Ekans is tired out. Thanks for the battle Isaac." And with that he walked out.

About an hour passed before the intercom was turned on and informed everyone that the party was over and the ship would continue with normal activities. Mark watched as everyone flooded out of the Sky Deck. Mark left as well and went to a set of halls that held the rooms in them. He read the number on each door. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ,6 ,7... 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19... 26, 27. Finally, he made it to Room 28. He got out his key and unlocked the door. It was an amazing room. The walls were painted with bright colors that were sure to put someone in a good mood. There were a few paintings on the wall with interesting portraits of Pokemon. There was a king size bed and a few smaller beds that could fit Pokemon that were around Ekans' size. There was a bathroom to the side of the room and a mini fridge near the door. Then, Mark yawned loudly. "I'm gonna take a small nap Ekans," he said. Ekans nodded and slithered down his body and went to one of the Pokemon beds. He coiled himself in the cozy bed.

Mark climbed into his bed and closed his eyes. _It's nearly time to start my journey, _he thought excitedly before dozing off.


	3. The Adventure Awaits!

Chapter 3

The Adventure Awaits!

The next few days on the St. Anne was amazing, Mark nearly regretted getting off the enormous boat. They had docked in Lilycove City and Mark was waiting at the dock for a ride that would take him to Littleroot Town, the place in which he would start his journey. Mark looked at the City ahead of him, it was beautiful. Then, a giant Pokemon came from the sky and landed on the dock. It was a blue creature with red wings and a white underbelly.

"Cool! A Salamence," Mark said. He walked over to it and noticed a paper in its mouth. It said: _For Mark. Destination: Littleroot Town. _A Salamence was here, to take Mark. _Awesome! _He thought.

"Hello. I'm Mark, I believe you're here to take me to Littleroot Town?" Mark asked, wanting to make sure it was him. The Salamence looked at him, his gaze focused on his outfit. It nodded in approval. Mark nodded as well, he got on its back and and it flapped its wings. Salamence went up into the air and made way for Littlroot Town. Mark held onto Ekans tightly as they flew through the skies of Hoenn. Mark looked down to see all of Hoenn from this amazing view. Finally, Salamence slowed down and descended from the sky, landing in small town. Mark got off and looked around, Littleroot Town looked like a small village with four or five houses settled in it. Mark looked around and spotted a big building. _Professor Birch's Lab, _Mark thought. He walked over and entered the Laboratory. Mark saw many complex devices scattered around the Lab, he looked at them with interest. Finally, he reached an elderly man with brownish black hair and a brownish black beard. He was wearing a bright sky blue shirt with a white lab coat, a pair of light brown shorts and finally, a light brown satchel with the strap around his shoulder.

"Professor Birch, It's very nice to see you again," Mark said. Professor Birch turned around and then smiled at the sight of Mark.

"It's very nice to see you too Mark," Professor Birch replied. "Now, please follow me." He turned around and walked over to a table that had three Pokeballs on it, Mark followed him. Mark noticed a young man standing next to the table. He had blonde hair, a pair of black skinny jeans, a shirt with vertical stripes colored green and red, and a sapphire blue backpack.

"Hello, my name is Mark. It's nice to meet you," Mark said, raising his arm out at this new face.

"The name's Gale," Gale said, raising his arm and shaking Mark's hand. They both then turned their attention to Professor Birch.

"You two are probably wondering why I've called you here. I need you to run a very large errand," Professor Birch said. He turned to Gale and Mark with serious eyes.

"I can trust you, right?" he asked.

Both boys nodded at the Professor.

"Good. I need you to fill out these Pokedexes," Birch said. He walked over to a different table and grabbed two strange red devices that Mark had never seen before. He walked back and handed Mark and Gale a Pokedex.

"These Pokedexes record information on Pokemon, there are many Pokemon in the region of Hoenn. I need you to find them all and record their data so I can continue my research. It will be tough, so to make these easier, I will give each of you a partner Pokemon," Birch said. "Mark I can see you have already caught a Pokemon." His attention was focused on Ekans.

"You can still have one though. I do not need them any more for I have already recorded their data," Professor Birch said. He turned his attention to the table with the Pokeballs on it, Mark and Gale followed his gaze.

"In each Pokeball there is a very rare Pokemon. Choose wisely on which one you want." He labeled each Pokeball, one had the Fire Pokemon Torchic. Another had the Water Pokemon Mudkip, and finally there was the Grass Pokemon Treecko.

"You can choose first," Mark offered, he didn't really mind if he even got the one he least liked, they all sounded like great Pokemon.

"Thanks," Gale said. He walked over to the table and focused on each Pokeball, studying them carefully. In about 30 seconds, that felt like forever to Mark, Gale picked up the Pokeball that had Mudkip in it.

"Your turn Mark," Professor Birch said. Mark nodded and walked over to the table. He focused each ball and finally picked the that held Treecko.

"Good. Now that you have receive your Pokemon you may start your journey," Professor Birch said. As the trainers went outside Professor Birch ran towards them.

"I almost forgot. Here you go," Professor Birch said, grabbing yellow devices from his satchel and handing them to the two trainers. "They're PokeNavs. They have many features that will aid you on your Journey."

Mark and Gale nodded. They went outside and looked at the Route ahead of them.

"I'll catch you later," Gale said. He shook hands with Mark again and headed for Route 101, Mark looked at him leave and smiled. He looked at the Pokeball he was holding. He threw it up in the air and it opened, sending out a bright white light that took the form of a bipedal gecko. The light faded and revealed the Pokemon. Mark looked at it closely, it had green body, a red underbelly, and a dark green tail. Mark took his Pokedex out and received data on his Pokemon.

"_Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. It is said that Treecko have small hooks on the soles of its feet, enabling to scale vertical walls,_" Mark's Pokedex said. Mark put his Pokedex back in his backpack. He knelt down and pet Treecko on the head.

"I'm your new trainer, my name's Mark. Welcome to the family buddy," Mark said. "This is Ekans." He looked at Ekans who smiled in delight at his new teammate. Treecko smiled back at Ekans. Mark grabbed Treecko's Pokeball and stood up.

"Return," Mark said, holding his Pokeball that sent a red beam of light. It sucked Treecko back in. Mark placed the Pokeball on his belt. Then, he sprinted towards Route 101. It was a simple route that just went straight. There were many patches of grass that Mark new concealed wild Pokemon in them. He walked in one of them and sure enough, a wild Pokemon encountered Mark. It looked like a grey dog with a black face, underbelly, and paws. He pulled out his Pokedex._  
_

"_Poocheyena, the Bite Pokemon. It has an acute sense of smell that allows it to run after its prey, never losing track,_" Mark's Pokedex said. He put it away.

"Alright. Go Treecko!" Mark said, throwing his Pokeball and releasing the Tree Gecko Pokemon. "Use Pound!" Treecko dashed forward, it made its left hand into a fist and a pounded the Poocheyena. It barked back viciously. It sprinted forward and sunk its teeth into Treecko's arm, who grimaced in pain.

"Stay strong and use Pound again!" Mark ordered. Treecko was already close, so it just simply pounded the Poocheyena again. The Poocheyena looked weak now. Mark took a Pokeball from his back pack and threw it at the Poocheyena. It sent a red beam of light that sucked it in. The Pokeball rolled on the ground a few times, Mark stared at it intently. Finally, it stopped rolling and let out a noise, indicating the Pokemon was successfully caught. Mark walked over and picked up the Pokeball in delight.

"This is the first Pokemon I ever caught! Yes!" Mark said with pure joy. He placed it on his belt, he returned Treecko to its Pokeball and placed it next to Poocheyena. He kept walking through the route and eventually made it to the next town. He read a sign near the entrance of the town and it said: _Oldale Town, where things start off scarce. _Mark looked around to see two houses, a Pokemon Center and a Pokemon Mart. He headed for the Pokemon Center and went inside. He walked over to the Nurse's desk and sure enough, the nurse looked like all the nurses Mark had encountered.

"Hello and welcome to Oldale Pokemon Center how may I help you?" The Nurse asked.

"My Pokemon just needed to be healed," Mark said. Ekans slithered onto the desk while Mark pulled out Treecko and Poocheyena's Pokeballs and placed them on the desk. The Nurse smiled and took his Pokeball. Mark waited for about two minutes until The Nurse came back with his Pokemon. Ekans slithered up Mark and wrapped around his neck while Mark grabbed the Pokeballs and clipped them to his belt. He went outside and breathed in the fresh air. Then, he heard a noise come from inside his backpack. He searched through it and found it was coming from his PokeNav, he grabed it and looked at the screen. It said: _Incoming call from contact Prof. Birch_._  
_

_Cool. It's like a portable PC Box, _Mark thought. Not sure how to answer the call he pressed a white button that said: Call. Professor Birch appeared on the screen.

"Mark? Something terrible has happened. Oh I'm not sure what to do. Please come right away," Professor Birch said. He quickly hung up the call.

"Oh man, I wonder what happened," Mark said to Ekans. "Well let's not keep him waiting."

So Mark and Ekans ran to Littleroot Town, wondering what they would fine as soon as they got there.


	4. A Tropius, and a thief?

**Before we begin, I wanted to let you guys know that after every or every other chapter I will switch to either Mark's, Lilly's, or Gale's P.O.V. This chapter is through Lily's point of view. And I know the Fanfic is called 'Mark's Journey' and the summary kinda focuses on Mark, but that was before I decided to do this. I'll change the title and summary later.**

**Without further ado, let's get started.**

Chapter 4

A Tropius, and a thief?

Lily exit the St. Anne as soon as they docked in Lillycove City. She looked around and saw the boy she had talked to at the Pokemon Party. The boy stood there until suddenly, a huge, blue Pokemon with wings and a cream colored underbelly came from the sky and landed on the dock. The boy ran over in excitement and studied the Pokemon. After about five minutes he climbed onto the back of the flying Pokemon and the two flew off.

"Hmph. I can do that," she said as she grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and threw it in the air. It released a fairly large, winged Pokemon with an overall green color scheme. Its wings resembled giant leaves and it had banana like vegetation hanging from its chin.

"Let's go Tropius!" Lily said excitedly as she climbed onto her Pokemon's back. "Off to Littleroot Town!" Tropius let out its cry and took off to the clouds. Lily looked at the world below her and her Pokemon. She could see all of Hoenn from this incredible view.

"Slow down a little Tropius. I wanna enjoy this view," Lily said as she continued to stare in awe. It took a little longer to get to their destination, but Lily thought it was worth it. Tropius landed in Route 101 of the Hoenn Region. She got off Tropius' back and grabbed its Pokeball from her belt.

"Return," Lily said as a red beam came from the button of the Pokeball, consumed Tropius and sucked it back in. She put the Pokeball on her belt. She started heading south and eventually hit a small, village like town. There were only a few houses. Lily looked in the direction of the huge building at the edge of town. She walked over to it and looked inside a window. She could make out three figures standing near a table that had spherical objects on them, surrounded by advanced technology Lily couldn't begin to understand. Her turned her gaze to the three figures, she recognized one of them.

"What's the guy from the St. Anne doing here?" she asked herself. One of the figures, a blonde haired boy wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and green and red striped shirt, walked over to the table and studied the objects. He finally picked one and walked back to his place. The other figure was an elderly man with black brownish hair and a black brownish beard, a sky blue shirt, with a white lab coat over it, a brown pair of shorts and finally a light brown satchel with the strap around his shoulder. He looked at the boy Lily already knew and said something she couldn't hear. The boy walked over and chose a Pokeball. After more conversation, the two younger males left the Laboratory. Lily looked around worriedly.

"Hiding place, hiding place," she said to herself. She saw an empty trash can near her. She went behind it and dropped to her knees quickly. She looked over the side of the trash can and saw the new Pokemon trainers walk out of the lab. They talked to each other and the blonde hair boy left. The other stayed there and sent out one of his Pokemon. Lily couldn't see it very well but she could tell it was green. Eventually, the boy returned his Pokemon and headed for Route 101.

"That was a close one," Lily said as she got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She looked into the window and saw the elderly man talking with a different, younger person with black hair, light brown jeans, a black shirt with a white lab coat over it. They had a rather long discussion until the older of the two left the lab and Lily heard the door open.

"Goodbye," he said as he exit the lab.

"Say Hello to May for me," said a voice, obviously the person the Professor was talking to.

_So that's the famous Professor Birch,_ Lily thought as Professor Birch walked by, not noticing the girl that was watching him.

"I need to think of a plan to get the other guy outta there," Lily thought aloud. She immediately thought of a plan, she grabbed Tropius' Pokeball and released him from the spherical object. Lily whispered something in her Pokemon's ear. Tropius nodded fluttered over to the front door of the Lab. Tropius loudly let out his cry.

"Good boy," Lily said, covering her ears. The door to the lab opened and the Prof's colleague quickly came out and ran over to the Grass/Flying type Pokemon.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Tropius looked at him, making his best 'I'm starving' face at the researcher.

"Don't worry. I have some food in the lab," he replied, walking into the lab. He returned with a bag of brown food pellets. He opened the bag and got some out, he began to feed them to Tropius. Meanwhile, Lily inconspicuously sneaked into the lab. She looked around and saw pretty much everything she had seen when she was looking into the window. She kept walking until she saw a desk that had two devices. Lily recognized both of them as a Pokedex and PokeNav.

"Perfect. I can't believe he just left 'em here. The old Professor might as well have gift wrapped them," Lily said with a grin. She quickly swiped the two technological objects and stuffed them int her backpack. She looked around and saw the table that had the three Pokeballs she had seen earlier. There was only one Pokeball on the table now. Lily thought for a moment.

"The more Pokemon the better," she said as she walked over and grabbed the Pokeball, clipping it to her belt. She then ran out of the lab quietly and went to Route 101. She immediately came back and confronted the man and her Tropius.

"Oh my!" She said. "You found my Pokemon. Thanks!"

The man turned around and looked at Lily. "Oh, so you're its trainer?"

"Yes I am. The poor little thing ran off after being incredibly frightened by the caw of a Tailow. Thank you for watching over him"

The man nodded at Lily. "You're welcome," he said. Lily grabbed Tropius' Pokeball and returned him.

"Thanks again!" she cheerfully as she waved to him and began to walk towards Route 101. When she was out of sight she released Tropius.

"Good boy! Now, let's meet your new teammate," Lily said as she threw the new Pokeball, releasing a Pokemon Lily hadn't seen before. It was a small chick like Pokemon with a round head on top of a round body. It had two short legs, orange ruffles around its neck, and a crest resembling a flame resting on its head.

"Torchic!" the Pokemon said. Lily grabbed her newly obtained Pokedex from her backpack and opened it up.

"_Torchic. The Chick Pokemon. Torchic is highly prone to sticking with its trainer. Always following behind with unsteady steps. It is said that Torchic can leave the foe black burnt when using a powerful fire type move,_" The Pokedex said.

"Aw. It's so cute," Lily said as she knelt down to pet the Pokemon.

"Hi buddy. I'm your new trainer now," she said. Torchic looked up at her and gave out a satisfied 'Torch'. Lily smiled at the Pokemon. Now that she had everything she needed, she would start her Pokemon journey.

"That's right! Watch out Hoenn League! Because you're dealing with the best thief around!" she said with a smirk.


End file.
